onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig God
|height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |abilities = Inhuman Digestive System |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 10 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 10 |japanese = Daisuke Namikawa |english = Marc Diraison}} Pig God (豚神,'' Butagami'') is the S-Class Rank 10 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Pig God is a large, obese man with several layers of fat. He has short brown hair, big lips and wears a long-sleeved green shirt. Pig full.png|Full appearance Personality He appears to be a glutton, as he was constantly seen eating during the S-Class meeting. He is also very direct, or simply lazy, as he crashed through a building rather than go around it and speaks in a blunt fashion. Unlike many other heroes in the series, Pig God possesses a strong sense of duty, as he escaped his hospital to ensure that all monsters were defeated after the Monster Association incident despite still being heavily injured himself. In fact, he ate one of the previously unkillable monsters to make sure it wouldn't hurt anyone, despite it causing him serious physical harm in the process. He is also rather concerned for the well-being of others, going out of his way to protect Atomic Samurai's disciples and later requesting that another hero be treated for his injuries even though he was hunting Evil Natural Water. Abilities and Powers Not much is known of Pig God's abilities. However, since he is an S-Class hero, it can be assumed that he is rather powerful. Like other heroes of that class, he is able to defeat a Disaster Level Demon Mysterious Being on his own, as he proved with his swift and effortless victory against Eyesight. However, he was unable to defeat Dragon-level monsters such as Gums, and was defeated in a single blow from Awakened Garou. Physical Abilities The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Inhuman Digestive System: Pig God has the ability to digest swallowed monsters almost instantly. He also seems to have complete control over his digestive system, since, despite the strength of his gastric acid, he was able to store Atomic Samurai's three disciples safely in his belly and spit them out unharmed (save for their previous injuries) and digest the monster Evil Natural Water. Immense Strength: Pig God was able to force Gums, a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being, to spit him out after swallowing him. He managed to briefly go toe-to-toe against the monster, but ultimately lost rather quickly. Later, he burrowed through a large amount of rubble and reached the surface. He can easily shove aside debris as large as he is with only one arm. Immense Durability: Pig God's body is more resistant than normal due to the many layers of fat that protects his internal structure as Gums was unable to bite through it, although he still suffered heavy injuries. Even Garou in his evolved state wasn't able to deal any lasting damage. Immense Endurance: In spite of the severe injuries inflicted to him first by two Disaster Level Dragon opponents, Pig God kept fighting against the Monster Association and Garou, showing few to no signs of being in pain. After swallowing a weakened Evil Natural Water and being pierced from the inside multiple times (at least nine), he refused to go to the hospital and simply walked away, planning to eat a hamburger. Enhanced Speed: Pig God was noted to be able to move quickly despite his injuries and gargantuan weight. He managed to ingest Evil Natural Water before the monster could attack him. It's unclear if he is just as fast or much slower than other S-class heroes due to his large body frame. Hidden Power: '''By his own claim, he hosts some sort of secret power inside of himself. It has never been specified what this power is, but given the fact that he chose not to use it even against multiple Dragon-level monsters, one could assume that this power is unbelievably strong, as he preferred to save it for the rumored God-level threat of Shibabawa's prophecy. Due to this, it can be inferred that said power is subjected to some limitations and Pig God is unable to use it as continuously as he wants. * '''Poison Immunity: Due to the several layers of fat underneath his skin Pig God was immune to Eyesight's poison as the immense amount of fat prevented the poison from getting to his blood vessels. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Pig God is an extremely unconventional fighter. He tries to end confrontations with one attack by swallowing the opponent whole, seemingly aiding himself with his hands to restrain them. He rarely uses any tactics other than consuming opponents, with the only time he actually used hand-to-hand combat being against Gums. Hero Rating Pig God's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes "Action speaks louder than words" Trivia *Pig God appeared in Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. *The God appellation was given by the Hero Association after they heard of his impressive description as that of a vindictive god. References Navigation zh:豬神 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:S-Class Category:Heroes